1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices; more particularly to bladder control devices; and still more particularly to insertion apparatus for placement of bladder control apparatus within the urethra of a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The value and advantages of bladder control apparatus, often referred to as artificial sphincters, is well-known to those of skill in the medical art. As can be seen in the prior art, it is desirable to place certain bladder control devices within the urethra of a patient for direct control of the flow of fluid form the bladder through the urethra and thence from the patient. The prior art has recognized various devices for such implantation of bladder control apparatus. Certain of these prior art devices have the disadvantage of being somewhat difficult or clumsy for the medical personnel to manipulate during insertion, and others carry the disadvantage of potentially damaging the urethra or the bladder, for example, if an insertion device is placed too far into the bladder from the urethra and damages the bladder wall.
It is to overcome these potential disadvantages and to provide a sure and simple insertion device that the present invention has been made.